<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Morning by Astrarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130685">Sunday Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian'>Astrarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month, August 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s05e06 Rite of Passage, Gen, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events with Nirrti, Janet takes Cassie home from Stargate Command on a Saturday night. She doesn't really start to feel better about anything until Sunday morning, though.</p><p>(Writer's month 2020 - Day 24: true love's kiss)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Fraiser &amp; Janet Frasier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month, August 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt I didn't know what to do with... the TV series <i>Once Upon a Time</i> reminded me of this variation of True Love's Kiss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Janet wasn’t religious, Sunday was generally still a special day in her week. On Saturdays Janet usually had to go into Stargate Command for at least half of the day, but she had the entirety of Sunday to herself, unless there was an emergency—okay, not uncommon in her area of work, but still. Sunday was therefore full of domestic chores, yes, but it also gave her time to spend with Cassie, and that was its own reward.</p><p>There was always the chance of a Sunday emergency. That risk never went away when it came to the Stargate Program. But the likelihood of Janet being called in to help was as close to zero as it would ever be on this Sunday, of all Sundays. She’d brought Cassandra home from the base the previous evening, having deemed her sufficiently recovered from the ill-effects of Nirrti’s experimentation.</p><p>Inevitably, Janet’s brain hadn’t allowed her to relax or really take advantage of being back at home in her own bed. Despite knowing that Cassie was well on her way to full health again in the bedroom down the hall, Janet slept fitfully. She ended up checking on her several times during the night, and after the fifth time at close to 6 a.m. she just decided to get up properly. Cassie, meanwhile, slept in for much longer than normal.</p><p>Sam and the rest of the SG-1 team had arranged to come by later in the day, but until then, Janet was left alone with her alternately fretful and thankful thoughts. To try to occupy herself, she cleaned up the kitchen, which had been abandoned in a less than ideal state days before when Cassie had first collapsed on the porch. Cassie’s birthday cake had gone stale.</p><p>She was making her third (or was it fourth?) cup of coffee and debating whether to call Sam to ask her to buy another cake when she heard movement upstairs. Janet fought back the urge to check on Cassie immediately, stirring her coffee recklessly instead.</p><p>“Hey, Cass,” she said when Cassie eventually shuffled into the kitchen. She crossed the room and pressed the back of her hand to Cassie’s forehead. Her skin felt perfectly normal to the touch: no fever, no flush.</p><p>“How are you feeling this morning?” Janet asked.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>Janet pulled her hand back. Feeling for herself that Cassie’s physical condition was still normal helped to settle her nerves a little. She thought it possible that neither of them would fully feel better for a while, though. “Good, okay, good. That’s good. What do you want for breakfast?”</p><p>Cassie didn’t answer immediately. Janet smiled wanly. “Or maybe you’re not so hungry?” she said. “Just something to drink instead?”</p><p>“Mom,” Cassie said, and Janet’s stomach flipped.</p><p>“Yeah, honey.”</p><p>Cassie’s eyes flicked up from the floor to meet Janet’s. “Sam said you threatened Nirrti. With a gun.”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Janet said after a moment.</p><p>“You did that to make her save me.”</p><p>“Of course I did.”</p><p>“But…” Cassie fell silent.</p><p>“You’re not going to ask me why, are you?” Janet asked, keeping her voice light. “Because I hope that’s clear.”</p><p>“No.” Cassie shook her head. Janet was alarmed by her expression when she looked up again.</p><p>“Oh, honey, what?” she asked, raising a hand to Cassie’s shoulder and pulling her gently into a hug, some of her tension ebbing away when Cassie allowed herself to be held.</p><p>“I was awful to you,” Cassie whispered.</p><p>“No, sweetheart, that’s fine,” Janet said quickly. “You were just overwhelmed. And you were sick. No-one’s at their best when they’re running a fever. And I was scared, honey, that’s all. It made me snappy, and I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>Cassie started shaking her head against Janet’s shoulder, her arms coming up around Janet’s back. “I’m sorry too.”</p><p>Her voice was muffled, but it sounded a lot like she was tearing up.</p><p>“Shh, shh,” Janet soothed, “it’s okay. It’s all forgiven, okay? I’m just glad you’re all right.” She pressed a kiss against Cassie’s hair, hoping it would help to say everything that her words weren’t able to—though she tried, her voice emphatic as she reiterated, “I’m so glad you’re all right.”</p><p>Cassie held on to her more tightly, not quite crying, clearly not willing to let go yet. And Janet was fine with that. She wasn’t quite ready to let go yet either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>